fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen Ahtal-ka
|weaknesses = (Puppets and armored ahtal-ka) (With out armor)|creator = Kingoftheovis}} Fallen Ahtal-Ka is a subspecies of ahtal-ka that dwells in the rotten vale. Ecology and Appearance Fallen ahtal-ka is an ahtal-ka adapted to depths of the rotten vale. There isn't much visual changes besides and change in color palette and a small change to the crest. It's crest is more thorny and gets covered in a blanket of rotted flesh to protect it's weak body. It's new colors are a mixture of red, darker red and now has green eyes that glow in the dark. Dalamadur Puppet Fallen ahtal-ka's puppet unlike a normal ahtal-ka's puppet is attached to a wall for the first phases of the fight and is made of sewn flesh and bone. It's head is a juvenile dalamadur's attached to a make shift skeleton, made of other monster's body parts. After a certain phase it gets unattached from the wall and can slither around any hunters in the area. Odogaron Puppet A smaller puppet made of an odogaron skeleton. It is used during a phase were fallen ahtal-ka is on the ceiling controlling the puppet. It appears as a tainted red skeleton covered in sinewy flesh keeping it from breaking apart along with webbing. It looks similar to the odogaron skeleton behind the camp and whenever it is used the odogaron skeleton behind the camp gets sucked into the flesh via webbing pulling it under. After its use it lays on the floor waiting to be used again. Ecological Information Placement in the food chain Fallen ahtal-ka is at the top of it's food chain and even gets in turf wars with vaal hazak giving it the legend status by the guild. Behavior towards other monsters Fallen ahtal-ka when not in the rotten throne is relatively docile and doesn't like to fight other creatures unless previously attacked by anything. If so it is highly aggressive and can't be slain when in the rotten vale as it flees when not in its tomb. Tracks Fallen ahtal-ka leaves behind bloody paired prints were it walks and for high points it will leave behind failed flesh automaton very rarely when it finds a corpse it will take 40 seconds to build this track. Specific Locale interactions N/A The Fight The fight is similar to normal fight despite certain changes. It's wheel was replaced by a radobaan skeleton. It has two puppets, one giant dalamadur and the other a odogaron puppet. It also will pull bones from the ceiling and bring them down on their enemies. Odogaron Puppet form Fallen ahtal-ka will jump on the ceiling and brings a odogaron skeleton out of the ground. It will then puppeteer it around and the fight becomes similar to odogaron's fight. It will also drop odogaron items as a shiny. Every now and then it will stop the fight and Fallen ahtal-ka will drop webs from above. When this form is over the puppet will collapse, and fallen ahtal-ka will drop from the ceiling. This form can be ended by breaking a part of the skeleton. Dalamadur Ahtal-Nesto Wall form It is a dalamadur stuck to a wall. It can't do very much due to it's attachment but will try to claw at hunters and will smash the ceiling causing rocks, bones and, meteors to fall around the arena. It also spits balls of acid and webbing at hunters. Dalamadur Ahtal-Nesto Normal Form WIP Enraged and tired states Enraged: It's eyes glow a bright neon green and they have a slight trail following it during these times. Tired: When tired Fallen ahtal-ka drools and leaks some webs. Carves G Rank Carves Interactions with other monster Turf Wars Fallen Ahtal-ka Vs. Vaal hazak The mantis chatters it's mandibles while vaal hazak roars. Hazak makes the first move fireing a beam at the neopteron. Fallen ahtal-ka dodges and fires a web at vaal hazak and hits the elder dragon on the legs. Fallen ahtal-ka then goes in for the kill. (This succeeds if Vaal is on low health) Vaal breaks out as the fallen pharaoh slashes and blasts the neopteron with effluvium. (Tie with moderate damage on both sides) Trivia - It's color scheme is based off the kung fu mantis Category:Neopteron Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Kingoftheovis